


Not Cold Anymore

by Flaaffytaffy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just love them, My First Fanfic, Pharmercy, romantic, smut later, supportive ana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffytaffy/pseuds/Flaaffytaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela overhears a conversation that leads her to pursue Fareeha. Which leads to a nice night out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It falls into place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and fic so feel free to leave any criticisms or suggestions. This is basically Angela saying "Oh no shes hot". I will probably make more fics with these two in more creative settings and situations but I just wanted to get my barrings down and see where it goes. I'll probably come back and edit it a lot. Thanks for reading! More chapters to come very very soon.

She had woken up with paper stuck on her face and the low dim light of her computer screen blinding her eyes. Angela Ziegler realized she stayed awake to the point of exhaustion, "Not again." she mutters to herself. To say it wasn't easy being a renowned doctor is an understatement, and Angela realizes it time and time again that she isn't getting younger and needed to take care of herself more. To spend less time staring at computers. Nonetheless she backed away from her desk to journey into the kitchen on base to make herself some black coffee so that she could attempt to finish her work.

When she reached the doorway she heard voices inside of the kitchen that made her stop in her tracks. Her back rests on the wall and she tries to listen in on the conversation. It was unlike her to be sneaky on her own semi permanent base, but with the return of Overwatch also calls the return of strange visitors. Immediately she recognized who the voices belonged to. A strange visitor indeed, was Ana Amari. While the other, more familiar at this point in Angela's life, was Fareeha Amari. Along with the laughter and voices of Mei and Zarya, who were two trusted acquaintances to Angela. What were they all doing up this late? Thought Angela, suddenly realizing she didn't even know what time it was.

"Can you believe they are moving me already? To Britain to re-establish an old base. Pah!" exclaimed the older woman of the group. 

"What part of Britain? There are a lot of potential bases over there." asked a curious Mei.

"Ah how am I suppose to know, they are all the same. Cold and wet!"

"You are always saying how cold you are! Visit my hometown and then speak of cold!" said Zarya, who quickly took an interesting friendship to Ana. Ana nano boosted Zarya one day on a very tough mission, saving the day and the many lives, they had been friends ever since.

"You can borrow some of my coats before you leave Ana, I have a whole closet full now." Said a cheery Mei. Mei got a long very well with the Amari's. She was one of the first people to really talk to Fareeha when she first joined Overwatch. One day walking in on Fareeha making a traditional dish of fattah led to long conversations of cooking and recipe swapping.

Angela couldn't help but smile a little in her sleepy haze. The four were obviously drunk. 

"It's a shame that you are leaving so soon, I would have liked it if they used us both in battle here." said Fareeha

"I would never want to see you cause bloodshed." Ana said with a slight pause. "Regardless, you'd probably miss them all anyway." Ana playfully declared. "We'd all die."

"Or rather I'd 'accidentally' miss and hit you instead" laughed Fareeha, giving her mother a playful shove. 

"Don't you go breaking my old bones, child!" as they all laughed and had good time.

Angela found herself feeling awkward for listening in on such an innocent conversation, she was about to casually walk into the kitchen and greet her friends and colleagues to get what she needed when once again the voices beyond the wall made her stop in her tracks and listen in. 

"So when are you people going to snag one of these handsome men you work with around here." Ana asked.

"Mother, one of these men? I'm sure we would all rather marry a strange woman from the street!" came a little louder from Fareeha that what was probably intended. They all laughed without hesitation or questioning.

"I would never let my daughter marry a street floozy! What about one of the nice woman here? Don't you have a crush on the doctor?" Ana said the last line in a low and drawn out voice.

"You will never let me live that down, I was 12 when I told you that for God's sake" mumbled an obviously embarrassed Fareeha.

"Oh but wouldn't that couple be sweet as syrniki" teased Zarya. Everyone was having a good laugh putting the usually reserved Fareeha on the spot.

"I remember my first crush" Mei started, changing the subject off of Fareeha. She was always a good friend like that.

Angela could feel her face get red. This coming from Fareeha? She supposed this wasn't that surprising but many questions started to pull Angela's thoughts. Does she still have a crush on her? She wouldn't have sounded so embarrassed if she didn't, right? Or perhaps she was looking into the whole statement a little too deep. 

She became lost in thought and absent minded started walking back to her own room. She had forgotten all about her coffee and sat down at her desk, unable to concentrate on her work.  
Angela leaned her head on the desk, thinking of her own love life - people would always flirt with the doctor, come up with all sorts of dirty jokes and charming lines that Angela had stopped fully appreciating a long time ago. It never really lasts anyway, people usually stop wanting to flirt with her after she takes care of them when they are at their most vulnerable, the brink of death, when they can't stop tears from flowing over phantom pains, or after a hard fight when their fellow teammates have passed. She always thought it was better that way, keeping her distance makes it easier to treat them. 

Then her mind went to Fareeha, who seemed to keep coming up in her life more and more recently. She always fought hard in battle and would come in to Angela's office after missions so banged up that Angela would be shocked that she could even walk. She always sat still and took the most painful procedures with dignity and wouldn't even move a muscle. Those muscles. Angela thought of how easily Fareeha picks her up with those arms of hers whenever she wanted to. Recently Winston had suggested putting them together in battle more, as Pharah, she was always courageous and protective. She would dive down in her Raptora suit and scoop Angela up, away from any and all danger. Every soldier protect her every mission but being in the sky in Pharahs arms always felt different. She didn't have to use a gun every time, sometimes she just needed to soar when it came to protecting Angela. 

But that was just doing her duty as a soldier, she never gave any tangible sign of still being attracted to Angela, she was always generally friendly and respectful. Angela couldn't deny the interest she had towards Fareeha ever since she had first returned to Overwatch. There was something about her poise and the way she spoke that would make Angela stare whenever she walked into a room. She slowly felt herself falling asleep. Her thoughts wandered to the the smell of lavender, or was it rocket fuel? Perhaps a familiar mix of both.

The next day Angela woke up bright and early, she felt great despite not getting her work done. There was a pep in her step while walking to the kitchen to finally get that coffee that she deserted the night before. How funny would it be if those four were passed out in there? She thought to herself, only to turn in the doorway to find two very disoriented, very hungover Zarya and Mei sitting next to each other at the main dining table. 

"Good morning Angela." they said in a semi-unison scattered slurring of words. 

"Good morning, responsible soldier and adventurer " Angela laughed "You both look terrible."

Zarya even looked a bit bruised up around her collar bones.

"Heal me, Doctor" said a slumped over Zarya. "Since joining Overwatch I haven't had much time for drinking. I haven't felt this bad since I was young."

"We went overboard I suppose." said Mei, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. 

"I'm not wasting my technology on you two drunks...but i'll make a nice breakfast." said Angela with a smile. 

The two gave her bright eyes and thanked her, becoming more perked up and motivated for the day.

"So are there any other drunks I have to take care of today?" Angela asked the two girls, playing dumb.

"Jesse went to bed early and still might be sleeping, for a cowboy he isn't that tough with whisky." Zarya stated. 

"And Lena passed out on the table here at some point, we kind of left her until Zarya here carried her to her room. I'm sure her spine is going to be sore today." Mei said with concern for the cockney girl.

Angela almost felt sad and left out by not being there for the drunken get together. Until she realized that the day before she had been asked by Lena if she wanted to have drinks that night, which Angela politely refused because she wanted to get her work done. She regrets that now, her mind wanders for a bit thinking of her spending a drunk and carefree evening with Fareeha and her friends. Wow, she really hasn't done much outside of work in quite a while, she started to realize. 

After the breakfast everybody went off to start their day. Angela had finally gotten her work done from last night and she was thinking of the night she had. The dream she had of a familiar person. She had sat down in her office when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!" the doctor wasn't used to patients this early. 

It was Fareeha, wearing a workout outfit and looking a bit sick and with an expression that she didn't want to be there. Behind her was a smirking Ana giving her daughter a slight pat on the back.  
"Look after her, doctor. I'm going to leave for my next assignment. We wanted to get in training before I left but I pushed her too far." said Ana with a smiling wave as she took off for her cold destination. A slight pause and she turned to say one last thing. 

"Oh and Angela?"

'Yes?"

"Don't keep staying up so late, it's bad for your health." and gave an even bigger smile and wave before turning away and leaving. 

Angela got hit with a rush of embarrassment. Oh no, does she know I was there last night listening in?

"Y- yes. Ma'am!" She called to the departing captain Amari. 

Fareeha broke into a loud sigh. "I'm afraid I don't need any assistance. I drank a little too much last night and she has convinced herself that I had pushed it too hard in training this morning. You know how she can be."

Angela looked at the hungover woman. Her shirt cropped and you could see the outline of her sports bra underneath. Her shorts were modest but still gave a look at Fareeha's amazingly toned legs. She could probably lift Angela up right now if she wanted. 

"Angela?" Fareeha said, interrupting her thoughts.

What am I even doing, ogling her like this?

"Ah I'm sorry Fareeha, let me take a look at you anyway. You've hidden your injuries from me before." 

"As you say, doctor."

The younger woman sat on her examination table and took her shirt off. Her body covered in scars and wounds from the past. Angela quickly threw any inappropriate thoughts out of her head and became a professional world renowned doctor again, but only for a minute. She took her vitals and made sure nothing was broken.

"Well, you do seem to be okay despite some sprains. Would you be willing to take the day off? Would a day of no exercise or action kill you?"

"It was all I had planned for the day, unfortunately" The dark haired woman looked at Angela with a sad face. She was obviously not having a great day so far. Angela thought to try to cheer her up, when a plan hatched in her head.

"Do you go to outside of base much?" She asked her sad patient.

"Every once in a while but I have everything I could ever need here on base, why do you ask?" genuine curiosity sparked in the younger woman's eyes.

"I think a nice walk around outside of here tonight would do you well...but I want to come with you to make sure that you aren't actually out training or fighting." Angela couldn't help but smile, congratulating herself on thinking of way to get to know Fareeha better outside of work and battle.

But Fareeha had a spark in her eyes, she knew that Angela was up to something.

"Do you suggest nights out on the town together to all your patients? Or is this special treatment?" Fareeha shot a small mischievous smile at her doctor, who was now getting red and nervous. She had to think of some sort of lie.- I heard you had a crush on me when you were 12 and almost 20 years later I might have developed a liking to you that could easily be a crush so I want to get to know you better-just wasn't going to cut it. 

"I..." Angela started until Fareeha cut her off 

"Theres a park close by that we can meet at. I might know of some bars and maybe some restaurants, if you want to make an evening out of it." Fareeha looked smug, she was leaning her hand on her cheek. Her shirt was still off and a look of mischief never left her eyes.

Oh hell - Angela thought to herself - She attempted to match the bold new personality of the other woman and responded with a casual "Just don't push yourself too hard, we are only going out like this so you can heal up." which didn't sound as professional as she had intended for it to be.

"No promises, doctor." and the beautiful dark skinned woman put her shirt on with one quick motion and left with a "See you tonight." Smiling the whole way out and closing the door behind her.

Angela took a second to register the conversation they just had. How she signed herself up to go out without thinking of the work and responsibilities she had that night. How Fareeha went from a sad soul with a bad headache to a charming flirt.

She sat down in her chair and thought of what that night might have in store for her.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice night with two gal pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this and posted it after a late night closing shift, please point out any mistakes.

The day went by fast and for the first time in a long time, there was nothing to do. Angela tried to keep her thoughts occupied but there was nobody to treat, no new developments in her technology, not even a dangerous mission to embark on at the last minute! When the sun was starting to go down she decided that there was no backing out of this, no matter how nervous she was, and retired in her room to get ready. After throwing her entire wardrobe on the floor she decided on a purple turtleneck and skinny jeans, she hoped that her choice in fashion wasn't too boring but she doesn't wear much outside of her doctor uniforms and Valkyrie suit. With one last look in the mirror to fix her flowing hair, she took a deep breath in and left.

It was a few minutes after Fareeha left her office that Angela realized that they never specified which park to meet up at, but she was too nervous to go find her to ask. Now she was walking the quiet streets of the town and she felt panic grip in her chest. It didn't last long though, there turned out to be a beautiful park just a couple blocks away. There was a large lake and streetlights decorating the many trails and pathways. She sat down on the bench closest to the entrance and looked up at the dark sky. The air was crisp and the breeze from the nearby lake was low and cool. Angela noticed the couples walking around and wondered if that was what her and Fareeha were going to look like together that night. 

While she was getting lost in thought, she felt a body sit next to hers. She looked over and jumped up in shock. 

"Excuse me! ...Oh its just you, Fareeha." Angela said at the tall figure that sat down next to her. Fareeha was almost unrecognizable, she had a dark grey hooded sweater on along with a scarf and beanie. She was only showing her eyes and tried to reply back to Angela but her voice was too muffled up by her scarf.   
Angela pulled down the other woman's scarf away from her mouth. 

"I can't hear a thing you say with all this silly stuff on." 

"Its cold." 

"It's hardly under 65." 

"I'd prefer it to be 100 any day." 

Angela gave her a smile and took the scarf off of the other woman completely, putting it on herself instead. 

"This is pretty comfortable, I think i'll keep it for tonight since i'm clearly under dressed." 

"If I come into your office tomorrow sick as a mule, it'll be your fault." poked Fareeha while rubbing on her now exposed neck. She stood up and looked over to Angela.

"I hope you found this place okay, have you been here before?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't gone out much to explore the town since coming onto base." 

Fareeha's eyes lit up, and her voice got excited.

"Let me show you around a little."

Then Angela stood up and the two woman began walking along the stone path together. They walked close and Fareeha walked slow so that Angela could keep up with her long strides. 

"So doctor, what are your plans for making me feel better tonight besides giving me a cold?" said Fareeha in that same taunting, flirtatious voice from earlier today.

Angela looked down, she felt bad for dragging her friend out here and not being honest, she made it this far, maybe it was time to be more of an adult. 

"I really just wanted to spend time with you outside of work, I feel as if I don't know anything about you." 

Fareeha looked surprised "Is that all?"

Angela could feel herself blush "What did you think this was?"

The younger woman avoided the question "Did you just want to talk?"

"I think I would prefer that honestly." Angela started regretting this meeting to ever happen.

But she was surprised with a laugh from Fareeha  
"You don't know how relieved I am. I actually don't know any bars or restaurants around here. This park is the only place I come to."

"Wait so what were you going to do if I did want to go out somewhere?" all stress and anxiety leaving Angela immediately.

"Walk until I found somewhere that looked decent. Tip the waiter a $20 to pretend I frequent there." 

"All that for me?" 

"I thought that you would be a harder woman to impress."

"Why would you even want to impress me?"

"It's hard to get your attention when your cooped up in that office all day, much less a date. I figured a good impression would matter. 

Angela blushed at her calling it a 'date', but she wasn't going to question it. She had this woman's scarf on for Gods sake. A beautiful and trusted woman walking in the park with her. How long had it even been since she had gone for a nice walk anywhere? Much less with somebody who was so interested in her? 

"Here, come with me" Fareeha took her hand and they went off the path, past some shrubs toward the lake. There was a slight incline that she stopped at and sat down on the grass. Angela slowly crouched down and sat next to her cross legged. 

"I like this spot because you can see the lights from the other side of the lake shine off of the water, and your far enough from the lights on our path to see the stars. I hope you don't mind sitting in the grass."   
"No not at all, this is really nice."

They both sat in silence enjoying the view, there were a lot of stars out tonight and there was a peaceful quiet. Angela looked over at Fareeha who was leaning back, staring at the night sky. Her eyes were bright and filled with joy that Angela wasn't sure she had seen before. Her beanie was almost sliding halfway off and she didn't seem to notice. She thought of holding her hand when bringing her to this spot, they were rough with a lifetime of hard work but surprisingly soft and gentle with the way they held onto her own hand. She wanted to hold it again, so she did. The dark haired woman allowed it and held onto it gently and secure. In all of her years, Angela had never been in a romantic setting with another woman, and now she was on a so called date with one of her own patients. It was crazy how fast and unexpected things went sometimes, she wondered how long she had been missing out on this. 

"You know -" Fareeha broke the silence "I've wanted this longer than i'd like to admit."

Angela giggled "like since when you were 12?"

"D- did that damn old woman tell you that?" stuttered Fareeha.

"No, you did last night. I overheard you in the kitchen." Angela admitted with a smile. 

She sat up quickly and looked at Angela in the eyes intensely "is that why you suggested this, you sneak?"

"Well...yes, I wanted to know if you still felt that way or not." 

The woman leaned back again, still looking at Angela's face . "You could say that. So how do you feel? About me?" 

Angela couldn't handle her intense eyes and it was her turn to stare into sky, trying to get her thoughts together. 

"I have always thought you were impressive, you always seem so genuine, there are a lot of soldiers who say things they never mean but I've seen you fly civilians out of danger on so many occasions. Even when your told not to."

Her answer was longer than Fareeha expected, it continued with-

"And your food smells so good. You take care of your body. You are so kind and respectful to everybody in the base, even D. Va, who scared me sometimes." She looked over long enough to see Fareeha giving her a cocky smile with one eyebrow up.

"Oh uh but er...yes I guess you could say I like you, Fareeha." She flopped on the grass, red faced. They both laid there in the grass together, still holding hands. Except maybe a little tighter this time. What could have been a few minutes or a few hours passed before Fareeha let go and rolled to her side, elbow on the grass and her hand supporting her cheek, facing Angela.   
The eye contact Fareeha gave was so heavy and intense. Her beanie was off completely and her hair looked soft and healthy. The dark brown in her eyes was shimmering and the tattoo on her eye looked brand new. Everything about this woman was stunning and Angela could not look away. Even when she came slowly closer to her face she could not stop staring long enough to react. Soon their lips pressed together gently, at first. Angela lifted her hand to touch the back of Fareehas head and soft dark hair. Her heart was racing and her head was spinning. She had never imagined kissing another woman would feel like this, so soft and sweet. 

Fareeha pulled away much sooner than Angela wanted and touched the pale woman's face with her hand. 

"I hope that was okay." she said while looming over the blond woman, in a soft low voice. Still touching her face with her hand. 

"I've never kissed a woman before." Angela admitted, in a voice hardly above a whisper.

"What did you think?"

"I want to do it again." this time it was her who moved her body upward into the darker woman's lips. She could feel Fareeha put an arm around her to support her. Those muscles holding onto her body. She had never felt so safe. 

The kisses started getting faster and more aggressive, Angela parted her lips to let Fareeha use her tongue. A hand was moving around her waist when Fareeha broke off the kiss again, looking embarrassed.

"I feel like a dog, I guess its been a while since I've been like this with somebody." she said through ragged breathing. Even though her skin was darker Angela could still see a blush. 

"I'd like it if we did this again sometime if you want to stop here" said Angela, breathing a little heavy as well. Knowing she wasn't ready for anything else but wasn't sure if she could stop herself if they kept going.

"I think that would be a good idea, you're always so smart." she leaned over and gave Angela an Eskimo kiss before unwrapping her strong secure arms and sat up to look out onto the lake. 

Angela leaned up with her and placed her head on the taller woman's shoulder. 

"You make me feel so warm" said Fareeha "I feel like a teenager. Do you know what I mean? When you're young and every touch drives you wild and makes the rest of the world vanish?" 

"Yeah I feel that way too" Angela lied.

The truth was she had never felt like this before now.


	3. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds make it official, and have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after a few hard lemonades. It's just porn so feel free to skip if that's not your thing. Its the first smutty thing i've ever written and i've thought about deleting it a few dozen times but oh well! Here it is! The next chapter will be the last and will be smut free. With the return of Ana. Thank you for reading and feel free to point out any mistakes

The rest of the night was the two of them getting to know each other on a different level. Learning each others favorite music and food. How neither of them ever owned a t.v and how Angela wanted a sphinx cat someday when she had a permanent home and Fareeha wanted a sun conure because she saw a video of one rolling over once. 'Tiny dogs that can fly.' was her way of describing the bird.

It wasn't until Angela was starting to get cold that they decided to head home, not knowing what time it was. It must have been late, the park was empty. They held hands the entire way back. When they reached the base they slipped in quietly together, most of the other members seemed to be in their rooms asleep. Which was good for them, as much as they respected their friends and co workers, they knew they could be a gossiping bunch. Fareeha was nice enough to walk Angela back to her room. Angela invited her in so that they could say their goodbyes for the night.

"We can do this again sometime?" Fareeha asked with a long goodbye hug.

"I'd love that, see you tomorrow?" she asked and gave her soldier a soft kiss.

"Yes, goodnight Angela. " and she returned the kiss and turned for the door, then turned back to Angela quickly "Oh and keep the scarf." then left to her own room. 

Angela dressed into some pajamas, kept the scarf on, and plopped down in her bed and felt giddy, the happiest she had been in a long time. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. 

The next few weeks she got to spend a lot more time with her new friend, they were really getting used to each others company. When Fareeha wasn't out on missions she would spend time with Angela in her office where they would try to learn phases of each others native language. When Angela wasn't doing work, she would join Fareeha in her workouts and training practices, which were both very intense and left Angela sore the rest of the day. They would steal kisses when they made sure that they were alone. After work out sessions Fareeha would suggest that they showered together but Angela always laughed it off and declined out of nervousness. Fareeha would always give her that 'it was worth a shot' smile and leave it at that. Everything was going well, a nice steady relationship forming that Angela was getting very comfortable with. 

She was alone in her office one day thinking of an appropriate way to 'make things official'. She really liked Fareeha, she didn't want a fling or something to pass the days. Her mind was thinking of things to get her, maybe a gift or a fancy wine. Suddenly she got an email on her computer from an unknown address. 

"I know." was all that it said. 

The message had Angela staring at her screen for a few minutes. How ominous, she thought. She was going to reply back until she was interrupted by a slew of patients. Soon she completely forgot about the strange email.

By the end of the day she was exhausted and hadn't seen Fareeha all day. She was nervous that she didn't come back from her mission yet. That was the only thing she disliked about the potential relationship, a potential for utter heartbreak - And in her lovers current position as a soldier, heartbreak can come in more than one form. 

She retired to bed early and when she was about to fall asleep she heard a light knock on the door of her room. She slowly got up to open the door and found a small red rose in a little vase at her feet and a figure tip toeing down the hall, looking an awfully lot like her dark haired friend. Attached was a little note that said "Sorry for being so busy, i'll stop by tomorrow night if you're still awake." 

The next morning turned into a hard day. The team was starting to have more frequent encounters with Talon forces. More fights were approaching and everybody was being sent to more missions. Including Angela, that day she went to Dorado with Winston, Zenyatta, Lena, and Lucio. Thankfully they didn't have to fight, but they had to try to help the casualties involved with a battle that took place earlier. There were several lost lives that Angela was taking harder than usual. Right when they returned to base she assisted any injured team mates and went straight to her room. She took a shower and had a glass of wine and completely forgot Fareeha's note about coming by. 

The knock on her door made her remember very quick. She opened it up and found the gorgeous woman leaning on the doorway with a plastic bag hanging off of her arm. She had a long black tank top on and sweatpants, she looked very casual. 

"May I come in or were you getting ready for bed?" she gestured at Angela's pajama outfit. Thin button up pink top with matching pink bottoms.

Angela felt hot and put her hand to her face. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about you coming over. It's been a very long day." 

The tall woman leaned over and gave her a kind kiss on the forehead. 

"That's okay, I can go get my pajamas and we can have a sleepover." she teased.

Angela felt sad, now that she was used to Fareehas company she really didn't want her to go so soon. 

"Actually, do you want to? I'd like if you could stay. You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in."

Fareeha looked like she was about to make a joke of sorts until she noticed the sadness in the smaller woman's eyes. She came inside, dropped her bag, and closed the door behind her. She leaned in to give Angela a warm long hug.

"I'd love to." she responded, and in one quick swoop Angela was off of her feet and laying on the bed. It all happened so fast that Angela couldn't help herself at giggling from the rush of it all. Fareeha readjusted to lay on her back and Angela clutched on her side.

"It's okay, the day is over. I'm here now and you can relax" she soothed in a low voice to the blond woman, stroking her hair for comfort. 

Angela felt her eyes get watery. It has been so long since somebody has held her like this. Since somebody even seemed to care. 

"I really like you Fareeha." her voice almost came out as a sob. She didn't want to say it like this but her emotions were getting the better of her. It was hard to keep composure in the woman's arms.   
The soldier paused and got up out of the bed, walking toward the bag on the floor. She pulled out a bottle of Vouvray red wine and a take home box. She handed them both to Angela and inside was varmrökt lax, a dish that Angela used to enjoy in her childhood town. 

"Where did you get this? I haven't had this since I was little."

"I had some exercise and found a restaurant nearby, I'll have to show you sometime."Fareeha sat down next to her on the bed and gave a smile "I really like you too, Angela." 

Angela wiped any stray tears away and put the food on the nightstand beside her. She knew what she needed now. She pulled Fareeha close and gave her a rough kiss. The other woman's hands moved onto Angela's face. She slipped her tongue into the dark haired woman's mouth and started trailing her hands down her back, grabbing at the fabric on her tank top, trying to pull her as close as possible. 

Fareeha ended up on top of her, hands still only holding to Angela's face. The blond broke the kiss to bite her neck gently. She could feel Fareehas body tensing on top of hers. Angela kissed her way to her ear to whisper through heavy breathing. 

"I want this, I want you." 

And that was enough for Fareeha. Her hands started to unbutton her pajama top, exposing her pale skin and white laced bra.

Angela couldn't get over how sweet her touch was, how amazing it was hearing this strong woman breathing heavily on top of her. Every small thing was a whirlwind of sensation. Her dark haired lover gave her a slightly aggressive bite to the neck to get her to let out a small moan. The noise alone made Fareeha twitch and start kissing her lips again and again, groping her breasts in the process, rubbing her hard nipples through the fabric of the bra. 

Angela wanted to do the same to her, she lifted Fareehas shirt over her head. She woman quickly threw the shirt off to the side and continued her work. Angela felt along her stomach, it was pure muscle, and started feeling the breasts that were pressed on top of her, she had never felt anything so soft in her life. She moved her hands to Fareeha's back to unhook her bra, which came off easier then she thought it would. She pulled the bra completely off and threw it to the side off of the bed. She stared for a second to admire her beautiful chest in its full glory. She couldn't help herself but to lean up and put one in her mouth. Fareeha let out a moan as the blond sucked on her nipple. She flicked at it with her tongue.

"You're more forward than I thought you would be. I'd be fine spoiling you, you know." Fareeha said with a deep sensual voice. It drove Angela wild. She took her mouth off of her lovers nipple and could only muster up a whisper back "I want to touch you too."

Fareeha put her hands behind the blondes back and lifted her up, taking the pajama shirt off completely and unhooking her bra before Angela could even notice. For a split second she wandered how many times she had unhooked another woman's bra, but soon realized that it didn't matter. She was all hers now. 

As if Fareeha was reading her mind, she leaned into Angela's ear to tell her "I'm all yours. After I spoil you."

She gently lowered Angela on her back again and gave her kisses from her mouth down to her collarbones and onto her small pink nipples, she put one in her mouth and rolled her tongue along it. Angela couldn't help but moan, she was so sensitive. At the same time the dark haired woman started removing her pajama pants. exposing her blue laced underwear. She started rubbing the blondes thighs, moving close to her wet center, barely grazing it and getting closer little by little. There was a hunger in her actions, Fareeha really wanted her. But she didn't want to overwhelm the woman, Angela's head was swimming at just her thighs getting touched. 

Soon she presses a thumb to her clit through the fabric, rubbing up and down slowly. It was almost too much, even the slightest touch felt like it could be enough make Angela come. Her whole body was tensing up until Fareeha paused and started removing the panties off of her. She stopped sucking on her nipples and moved up to kiss her face. Her fingers finally touched the bare skin of Angela, her folds wet and her clit aroused. Fareehas finger moved up and down slowly, taking it all in, exploring the outside of her. 

The kiss was broken and she looked Angela in the eyes "Look at me." she said. They stared at each other. The brown eyes were so kind, her touch so gentle. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Angela nodded once before Fareeha pushed her finger inside of her. Angela let out a loud moan and the dark hair woman's unoccupied hand moved to caress her face. She kept staring intensely at Angela. Thrusting her finger in and out slow and consistent. 

The woman on top groaned in approval. "You're so wet, habibti" and started pushing harder and faster. Angela subconsciously moved her hips in rhythm with the woman. Wanting more of her touch. She wanted to have Fareeha as close as possible, she scratched at her back with one hand and pulled her face close to hers with the other, until their foreheads were nearly touching. Fareeha started fucking her hard, with every thrust she bent her finger inside of her lover, her thumb rubbing her clit in the process. They were still staring at each other, their movements in sync. The scratches Angela was leaving on her back getting deeper the more her hips bucked into Fareehas fingers. Her loud moans filling the quiet room, the woman on top breathing heavy. Their bodies were pressed as close as possible to each other, nothing else existed in that moment except each other.

Suddenly Angela felt a rush overcome her. Her whole body twitched and her mind went blank. She dug her nails deep into her lovers back. Her own back arching and toes curling. she couldn't stop herself from letting a loud moan out along with a name, "Fareeha..." She came on the woman's fingers, while looking in each others eyes. The dark haired woman wasn't going to let her off that easy, she made it long and drawn out. Still fingering her and rubbing her clit, slowing down when Angela's orgasm was nearing the end. 

Fareeha kissed Angela, who was breathing heavy and could hardly move. 

"You are so perfect. Everything about you, I want to do this again and again." 

Angela let out a small laugh and playfully pushed her lovers face away "You're trying to kill me. That was amazing." 

Fareeha removed her sweatpants and underwear and soon the two where completely naked, exposed to each other with the lights still on. She moved off from on top of Angela and they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. 

"Angela -" Fareeha started. "I don't want this to be the last time we meet like this."

Angela looked up at her, her head still scrambling from the orgasm she just had. She couldn't contain herself, her thoughts sprung to life, "I want to be with you, Fareeha."

Before Fareeha could respond, Angela sprung on top of her. She didn't entirely know what she was doing, but she was willing to try for Fareeha. She kissed her all over, her neck and her breasts, her stomach and her waist. She kissed every scar she could find. Every wound that could not disappear, every painful memory she tried to kiss away before moving down to her warm center.   
She leaned in to give her a small kiss on her clit. Which in itself made Fareehas whole body jerk. She must have been really turned on, which was an advantage to Angela. She wanted to make a good impression. She leaned her mouth on to Fareeha, slowly moving her tongue up and down. Fareeha whimpered in approval. Angela loved the way she tasted. She looked up to admire her lover, who was on her back and awaiting whatever Angela had in store for her. Angela tried watching videos before this to know what to expect, but to have Fareeha exposed to her like this was more than what she could have ever imagined. She was in shock by her beauty. 

She leaned toward to lick her clit with the tip of her tongue. She slid a finger slide inside of her, slowly going in and out like Fareeha demonstrated on her before. It was amazing seeing the strong soldier squirm and her muscles tensing, she knew she must have been doing something right. she continued to give her long licks and fingered her slowly, it took her a minute to get used to the motions but once she found a steady pace she matched what Fareeha did to her earlier. 

"Just like that." her lover whispered while looked down with her stunning dark brown eyes. Soon Fareehas hand reached the back of Angela's head, pushing it closer to her, encouraging her to keep going. Soon enough Fareehas loud moans filled the room and her hips involuntarily moving and her whole body shaking into a heavy climax.

Fareeha leaned up and moved her hand to Angela's chin to lift her face up, quickly leaning over to give her a deep kiss. Breaking it only to say "I can't believe this was your first time."

Angela slowly moved up to her lover and rested on her chest, Fareeha still laying on her back. 

"I've been missing out" she responded. 

They laid there together, breathing heavy. They gently rubbed on each others arms and back and stomach, enjoying the warmth of each others soft skin and company.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until their breathing became more consistent. Fareeha looked at the naked woman lying on her chest and said "Your food is going to get bad sitting out for so long." 

"I forgot all about that." laughed Angela, getting up off of her lovers chest to sit up cross legged on the bed. She grabbed the box of food and the bottle of wine. Her teeth gripped the cork top of the wine and pulled it right off, she spit the cork out of her mouth then moved to head back to drink the wine straight from the bottle. 

"Wow, that was really sexy for some reason." Fareeha said, laughing at her lover tearing into the wine.

Angela passed her the bottle "Share in this wonderful dinner with me?" 

"I'd love to." Fareeha winked at her and drank straight from the bottle as well. 

"By the way, would it be strange to think of you as my girlfriend?" the dark haired woman asked after taking a few mouth fulls of the wine. 

"Only if I can think of you as my girlfriend as well." Angela said before taking a bit of her cold dinner with a plastic fork she found in the bag.

Fareeha lifted the wine bottle to her girlfriends direction, Angela followed suit by meeting the bottle head with her fork.

"Cheers to being girlfriends. " they said in unison. Then they both busted out laughing.

Fareeha ended up staying in Angela's room the rest of the night.


End file.
